


DE CÓMO CONQUISTAR A UN TERCO VEELA Y NO RENDIRSE EN EL INTENTO

by ItsiEspinosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry Potter has a very Slytherin side, Harry Potter isn't an idiot, Harry and Draco are very clever, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Mystery Story, Minor Theodore Nott/Draco Malfoy, Mpreg, Multi, Obliviation, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy, a very cliché story
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsiEspinosa/pseuds/ItsiEspinosa
Summary: Sueños recurrentes le asaltan desde hace seis meses. En ellos, siempre hay una silueta que desea reconocer; sin embargo, cada que intenta darle un rostro, el sueño se disuelve y despierta frustrado. Después de un ataque en una de sus redadas, dichos sueños comienzan a esclarecerse. Secretos y casos sin resolver serán su pan del día a día después de que despierte del ataque que sufrió.Por otro lado, un rubio medimago hará todo lo posible para evitar los encuentros con dicho auror de ojos verdes; aún cuando su parte veela le ruegue por un momento con él.Sus objetivos son simples:*No dejar que se le acerque dicha persona y le vuelva a herir como hace algunos años.*Y por la otra parte, al lograr darle un rostro a esa persona, conquistarle y quizá, no desistir en el intento.





	DE CÓMO CONQUISTAR A UN TERCO VEELA Y NO RENDIRSE EN EL INTENTO

**Author's Note:**

> Lumos,  
> Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas:
> 
> Un pequeño fic, después de mi hiatus de casi cinco años... Este va dedicado a una amiga muy especial que me ha apoyado desde que empecé a escribir. Espero les guste, una historia con mucho cliché y mucho fluff y angst (como me encanta hacerlas).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se está lucrando con este trabajo ni se pretende infringir los derechos de autor.

—Voy directo al punto, mi parte veela te ha elegido como mi pareja de vida —dijo con indiferencia.

— ¿Co-cómo? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Malfoy lo miró con fastidio, es que no podía ser posible que su otra mitad hubiera elegido a “Cara rajada” Potter como su pareja de vida. Justo el día que se enteró hacía ya unos años, casi se muere de la impresión; pasó casi año y medio para que pudiera asimilar dicha noticia y tuvo que dejar que todo aquello de la guerra pasara para poder decirle al tarugo frente a él dicha situación. Suspiró profundamente, se apretó el puente de la nariz y contó hasta diez.

— ¿Estás sordo, Potter? ¡Vaya! Tal parece que el salvador del mundo mágico quedó con sordera al finalizar la guerra —comentó con una risa sardónica—. O puede que todas las neuronas que te quedaban se murieron junto con la derrota del Señor Oscuro.

— ¡Basta, Malfoy! Si para eso me necesitabas después de la hora de la cena, será mejor que ya no pierda más mi tiempo aquí —dijo con exasperación, no se podía creer que entre ellos no hubiera cambiado nada en su último año en Hogwarts.

Le miró detenidamente, seguía estando igual de pálido y escuálido como la primera vez que lo vio en la tienda de Madame Malkin; la diferencia era que por alguna extraña razón, ahora lo encontraba atractivo. Su cabello platinado le caía en cascada hasta los hombros, sus labios rosados y carnosos –que le hicieron preguntarse si eran igual de suaves como le parecían-, sus pómulos marcados, su nariz perfilada; y al llegar a sus ojos –color tormenta-, pudo ver en ellos un poco de miedo e incertidumbre.

—Deja de mirarme así, sé que soy fascinantemente guapo, gracias. —Malfoy le miró de reojo.

—Lo siento —contestó en un susurro.

—No me hagas repetir lo que te dije hace un momento —escuchó en la voz de Malfoy suplica y un pequeño temblor—, yo tampoco logro asimilarlo desde hace ya algunos años, sólo sé que es así y ya.

—Y, ah, y ¿esperas que me haga cargo de ti?

— ¡Por Salazar, Potter! No soy un animal indefenso del cual te tengas que “hacer cargo”.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas de mí? Esto me ha dejado anonadado; además ¿Lo has guardado por años? Y me lo dices justo ahora, a un mes de que la escuela acabe, ¿por qué?, no sé cómo tomar esto que me has dicho.

—No sé ni porque te lo dije para empezar —confesó, le regresó la mirada a Potter y antes de que el azabache contestara, Malfoy lo hizo—. Mira, sólo necesitaba que lo supieras, esto me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, al grado de ya no dormir; supongo que ahora que ya está todo en su sitio, estaré mucho mejor conmigo mismo.

—Pero Malfoy…

—Nada, Potter; gracias por escucharme y espero que vivas una vida feliz, con permiso. —Malfoy se levantó con agilidad y desapareció en un parpadeo por la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres.

Harry se quedó ahí, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por la información que acababa de recibir; le tomó una hora para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y como lo había dicho, gruñó con exasperación, se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándolo más (si es que se podía). Tenía que arreglar las cosas, y pedir perdón por lo bruto que había sido con Malfoy.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione le esperaban sentados frente a la chimenea; suspiró, sabía que lo asfixiarían en preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar, sentía que lo que acababa de pasar era algo muy personal, sentía que debía mantener en secreto la confesión y el estado de Malfoy.

—Compañero, ¿qué sucedió allá? —preguntó Ron, mientras le hacía un espacio al ojiverde en el sillón.

—Harry, ¿pasó algo malo? —Mione siempre supo leer más allá de sus expresiones, y sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero justo ahora, lo único que quería era tener esto para él.

—Sólo —comenzó a decir en voz baja—… ah, es que sólo me dio las gracias.

— ¡¿Perdón?! —dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

—Sí, sólo eso, dio las gracias por haber testificado a favor de él y su madre —dijo con un poco de inseguridad; Mione entrecerró los ojos, Harry le miró con suplica.

—Bueno, tal parece que hay un poco de civilidad en él, después de todo —comentó ella cortando toda duda de aquella conversación. Ron asintió y se levantó.

—Creo que es hora de ir a dormir —comentó el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba.

—Quisiera quedarme otro rato, descansen —respondió Harry sin siquiera mirarlos. Mione le dio un abrazo y besó su frente antes de subir al dormitorio. Sabía que el tema no quedaría zanjado hasta que le diera un poco más de detalles sobre aquella reunión.

Cuando ya no escuchó más pisadas, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió al lago; su lugar predilecto desde hacía ya tiempo y cuando lo único que necesitaba era mantener su mente en calma. Sentado allí, observando los alrededores pensó en lo mucho que extrañaría aquel lugar.

Su día fue realmente agotador, después de tres horas seguidas de Pociones con Slughorn –quien no paraba de preguntarle sobre donde habían quedado esas dotes de pocionista demostradas en su sexto año-, tres horas más en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –con un maestro que no paraba de adularle-, dos horas de Transformaciones con McGonagall, y para colmo, una hora y media extenuante de estudios con Hermione y Ron (quienes no paraban de hacerse mimos), pensaba que ya era suficiente.

No conforme con ello, su día se tornó una pesadilla cuando a la hora de la cena, llegó un búho real frente a él con una pequeña nota. Todos en la mesa le miraban con extrema curiosidad, Hermione y Ron hacían lo mismo, expectantes; al abrir dicha nota, una letra demasiado pulcra y estilizada se abrió paso, pidiéndole de favor que al terminar la cena lo viera en la Sala de Menesteres; de ahí todo fue en picada.

Suspiró, él sabía que en vez de ofrecer solución alguna, sólo se había comportado como un imbécil; simplemente no supo como reaccionar, quizá jamás sabría cómo reaccionar ante Malfoy, siempre había sacado lo peor de él. Su cabeza comenzó a elucubrar, podría hacer algo por arreglar lo mal que se había comportado hoy; intentaría entablar una conversación civilizada, le pediría perdón, y le ofrecería un nuevo comienzo a su relación. Iría lento, dejaría que el curso de todo lo que empezaría entre ellos tomara su propio lugar; si era optimista, lograría enamorar a Malfoy y les depararía un final feliz. Pero comenzando a ser realista, sólo lograría que el rubio lo tolerara lo suficiente para aceptar estar con él, el resto de su vida.

Observó los tentáculos del calamar gigante atrapar un ave. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir, miles de ideas precipitadas se le venían a la cabeza, algunas si eran descabelladas, otras no parecían tan malas; pero años de haber actuado de mala manera, le habían enseñado que pensaba mejor cuando estaba descansado. Se puso su capa y caminó al castillo, mañana sería otro día, y con él, vendrían cosas mejores.

***

Siempre le había costado hablar con las personas; no importaba si era conocido o desconocido. Eso explicaba porque durante todo el día no logró decir una palabra cada que se encontraba frente a Malfoy; ¡por las Barbas de Merlín, que frustrante! Lo único que logró decir fue un “hola” con tartamudeos, el rubio le había mirado raro y después se había reído de él. Genial, ahora que se había humillado frente a Malfoy y sus amigos, no tenía nada más que perder si se acercaba a él para la hora de la cena y le pedía una charla.

Justo cuando intentó acercarse la primera vez, se le interpuso Ginny en el camino, alegando que tenían que llegar a un acuerdo acerca de lo que había existido entre ellos; Harry bufó y antes de responder algo, ella lo había sacado del Gran Salón. Después de una intensa charla y alguna que otra amenaza dicha por la pelirroja, pudo entrar a comer. Hermione y Ron sentados juntos no paraban de ser melosos, de tan sólo verlos así le venía un sentimiento de náuseas -o probablemente de celos, no estaba muy seguro-; deseaba que la hora de la cena terminara lo más pronto posible, y al final, encontró su propia distracción, Malfoy.

Observarlo comer era interesante. Las muecas que hacía cada que disfrutaba un trozo de su filete a término medio, con un poco de puré de zanahoria, pepino y apio picados; le hacía ver más… ¿Humano?, quizá menos hostil y odioso de lo que aparentaba ser. Vio a Zabini y a Nott hacerle conversación, parecían demasiado animados; incluso Malfoy, quien hacía comentarios cada que creía pertinente, y comenzaban a reír cada tres oraciones. Se dio cuenta que Malfoy no tomaba jugo de calabaza, que en su lugar prefería el jugo de manzana; y el postre que esperó con ansias era el rol de canela... con manzana.

—Harry —escuchó a Hermione hablarle y mover su mano frente a él para llamar su atención, Harry le miró seriamente—, deja de ver a Malfoy de esa manera, incluso su amigo Nott ya se ha dado cuenta.

—No hacía eso —dijo Harry fastidiado, bajando la mirada a su plato casi lleno.

—Compañero, incluso yo me di cuenta —observó Ron—; y si fuera tú, dejaría de hacerlo, Ginevra te ha estado observando toda la cena, juro que da miedo esa mirada que tiene ahora.

—Ya dije, que no lo estaba viendo, déjenme en paz —sin más que decir y con un poco de irritación se levantó de la mesa; casi todos en el Gran Salón le miraron sorprendidos, ignorándolos olímpicamente salió de allí. Su plan de hablar con Malfoy se había estropeado, era mejor si el tema lo dejaba por la paz.

Mientras caminaba a las fueras del Castillo, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, cuando volteó vio a Malfoy, quien lo miraba con cara indescifrable. Harry le observó por unos minutos, y antes de que el ojiplata pudiera hacer alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lago. Se sentó recargado en el árbol que estaba a unos pasos del lugar, suspiró con frustración; sintió al Slytherin pararse atrás de él, posando sutilmente su mano en el tronco.

—Jamás entenderé porque eres tan melodramático —comentó Malfoy, Harry sólo hizo un ruido de fastidio—. ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Adelante. —Malfoy se quitó la capa y la puso en el suelo a una distancia considerable del azabache, se sentó con mucha fluidez y observó el lago.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, Potter? Si crees que pasé desapercibidas tus miradas, no es así.

—Nada, sólo olvídalo.

—Excelente —comentó Malfoy entre dientes mientras intentaba pararse—. No sé ni porque vine contigo para empezar, no entiendo que te vio mi parte veela para que decidiera que tú eres el indicado, estando falto de modales.

—Quería pedirte una disculpa —mencionó el ojiverde, sentía la necesidad de no dejarle ir—. De verdad, sé que fui un idiota ayer, lamento no haber sido más razonable; pero es que ¿cómo querías que tomara la noticia? Justo cuando casi acaba nuestro año aquí, me hubiera gustado que lo hayas dicho antes.

—Supuse que era mejor si no lo hacía, estábamos en una guerra, Potter —contestó Malfoy, tomando asiento de nueva cuenta—; sabía que te pondrías justo como ahora por esto, quería evitarte tanto trabajo, o quizá, lo hubiera hecho, a ver como te las ingeniabas para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, teniendo un peso más encima.

—Que considerado de tu parte —dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

—Lo sé, cara rajada, soy la mejor persona que puede existir en este planeta. Además, siempre quise que ganaras tú. —comentó como si nada. El gryffindor sonrió, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Qué sucederá ahora? —Malfoy le volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No podemos ignorar lo que me has confesado ayer; incluso si lo intento, no puedo —contestó con precaución—. De verdad, lamento mucho lo que dije y lo que no dije ayer, yo… lo siento mucho. —Malfoy le miraba con atención, Harry deseaba que dijera algo, lo que fuera, con tal de ya no sentirse tan incómodo.

— ¡Vaya! Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

— ¿Qué?

—El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, el niño que vivió; disculpándose conmigo  —Malfoy comenzó a reírse, Harry lo miró con enojo y lo empujó. El rubio dejó de reírse y le miró feo—… ¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¡¿Qué mierda te sucede, Potter?!

—No te rías, estaba hablándote seriamente —contestó en su defensa.

— ¿Y para eso era necesario comportarse como bruto?

—Perdón…

—Comenzaría una fortuna por cada vez que te has disculpado hoy.

—Qué gracioso…

— ¿Qué tenías planeado hacer? Ya sabes, querías llegar a un acuerdo; estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

—Yo, ah, pues es que —volvía a tartamudear—… es que yo, bueno, nosotros…

—Elocuente hasta la médula —comentó Malfoy con fastidio—. Te ofrezco un trato —Harry le brindó toda su atención—; ¿qué dices si empezamos de nuevo? Ya sabes, es sólo por mantener a mi otra parte más tranquila.

—Me parece perfecto —Harry le sonrió de manera tierna, el ojiplata tuvo que voltear para otra parte, comenzaba a sonrojarse; el azabache le extendió la mano—. Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter.

Malfoy le miró asombrado, trató de recomponer su semblante: — ¡Por Salazar! A veces pienso que eres demasiado Hufflepuff.

Harry le sonrió, Malfoy le dedicó una última mirada: —Bien, un placer Potter, soy Draco Malfoy.

Se dieron un breve apretón, una pequeña corriente de magia los asaltó a ambos. Draco fue el primero en soltarse y regresar su vista al lago, Harry lo contempló por un instante; después de todo, quizá si valió la pena esperar hasta ahora, sonrió y también dirigió su mirada al lago. Se quedaron ahí unas horas más, en un silencio demasiado cómodo para los dos.

***

Pasó la semana y con ella una mejora considerable en la relación de Draco y Harry. Tal como había predicho el pelinegro, Malfoy había comenzado a tolerarle. Le agradaban los saludos corteses que le dedicaba el slytherin, y también cuando se despedían era demasiado amable; pero considerando todo lo que había quedado en el aire, deseaba explicarse mejor al chico, quería dejar en claro sus sentimientos.

La segunda semana se fue demasiado rápido; y con ella la hostilidad que existía entre Malfoy y los amigos de Harry. Comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, a citarse para hacer las últimas tareas del año y a veces, a discutir los partidos de la Liga de Quidditch. Al llegar la tercera semana comenzaron las hostilidades, Ginny no toleraba verlos juntos, ni tampoco algunas seguidoras de Malfoy; entre ellas las hermanas Greengrass y Millicent. La amistad que crecía a cada instante entre Malfoy y Harry era evidente; Hermione y Blaise pensaban que en cualquier momento, Potter se declararía primero; y realmente deseaban eso.

Por su parte, Harry comenzaba a estar ansioso, no se le ocurría alguna idea para poder decirle a Malfoy lo que sentía por él. Draco andaba de insoportable con sus amigos, comenzaban a pensar severamente en darle una bofetada o no dejarle entrar a la sala común de Slytherin hasta que éste fuera capaz de decirle al obtuso de Potter que se sentía igual. Tenían que arreglar eso cuanto antes, ya sólo quedaban tres días antes de partir, y si aquel embrollo de sentimientos no era confesado, Malfoy se iría a Francia con su madre y ya no habría más oportunidades.

Hermione, Ron, Theodore y Blaise quedaron en un plan que confiaban, no fracasaría. La chica le dio la nota a Harry, Theodore le dio una nota a Draco; para el final del día ellos estarían juntos. La cena pasó sin muchos percances, las miradas entre el león y la serpiente eran más insistentes, la mirada asesina de la pelirroja era pasada olímpicamente.

Dadas las nueve en punto, cada uno se dirigió al sitio en común. Harry esperaba ansioso, Draco también lo hacía. Pasó media hora, y no había rastro de Malfoy, el ojiverde comenzaba a decepcionarse; diez minutos más y escuchó el crujir de las ramas, volteó, pero la oscuridad y la bruma eran demasiado densas para poder ver bien la silueta, Harry sonrió y justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, la otra persona levantó la varita:

—Obliviate

***

De última hora tendería que ir a hacer una inspección. No se podía creer el día que había tenido; su jefe como siempre pisándole los talones, vigilándole cada paso que daba. Ginny no se quedaba atrás, aún estando de gira con las Arpías no le dejaba de checar; y por si fuera poco, Ron ya no era su compañero, había renunciado para irse a trabajar en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, y no era que se lo reprochase, el problema era que su nuevo compañero era nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, quien no paraba de dedicarle miradas asesinas cada cinco segundos. Suspiró con resignación, dos horas más y podría irse a su casa.

—Parkinson, si algo se complica, llama a los refuerzos.

—Bien, ¿cómo deseas proceder? —lo bueno de ella, era que a pesar de todo, era muy profesional; eso le facilitaba las cosas a Harry.

—Iremos en lados opuestos, necesito cubrir los puntos clave del lugar —Harry miró a Pansy con decisión—. Como te he dicho antes, cualquier altercado, incluso un minúsculo movimiento, llama a los refuerzos.

—Bien.

El caso había estado incierto desde hacía meses. Se  decía que cerca del callejón Diagon había un grupo de magos que vendían -y probablemente también- hacían una droga que dejaba a los magos paralizados (justo como lo hacía el basilisco, los petrificaba); lo más peligroso del asunto era que la droga se había extendido hasta la zona de Londres Muggle, y los daños en ellos eran peores.

El reporte de dichas actividades les había llegado después de seis meses iniciada la venta de la pequeña pastilla, la primera persona reportada con los daños había sido nada más y nada menos que Astoria Greengrass, la esposa del medimago más reconocido del mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy. Esa misma tarde se había abierto el expediente.

El caso había estado a cargo del escuadrón que dirigía Fletchley; y justo cuando habían logrado un avance considerable, el mismo Justin había resultado petrificado. Eso hacía ya mes y medio, los medimagos -incluido Malfoy-, comenzaban a perder las esperanzas por despertar a todos los afectados; los pocionistas, exigían más pruebas acerca de dicha pastilla, alegando que la falta de la misma les complicaba llegar a los ingredientes clave para poder hacer el antídoto. Por eso mismo, el jefe de Harry había decidido entregarle el caso a su cuadrilla.

En esos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba encontrar al culpable y llegar a una conclusión del caso más que satisfactoria. Siguió caminando, pasó cerca Olivander’s y la tienda de Madame Malkin; resultaba curioso cómo es que a las siete de la noche el Callejón estuviera casi vacío, era como si hubiera toque de queda pasada dicha hora.

Cerca de la intersección entre Diagon y Knockturn vislumbró tres siluetas, una de ellas revisaba el contenido de una pequeña bolsa, mientras que las otras dos observaban el perímetro con demasiada frecuencia. Pensó que la manera más sencilla de acercarse sería poniéndose un hechizo silenciador y lentamente sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo, convocó el contra-hechizo y la capa tomó su tamaño normal, se la puso y siguió caminando.

Estando a unos pasos, logró escuchar parte de la conversación, sin duda eran los traficantes de dicha pastilla; su cerebro comenzó a trabajar al cien, tenía que lograr la captura más rápida y limpia que jamás imaginó; sin embargo, al otro lado del callejón Knockturn vislumbró a Parkinson, quien estaba a punto de precipitarse contra las tres personas, tenía que actuar rápido.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —gritó la chica, logrando desarmar a uno de los magos, Harry sin pensarlo se quitó la capa y logró encogerla mientras lanzaba un hechizo verbal similar, logrando arrebatar la bolsa de las manos del comprador.

Pansy seguía luchando con el tercer mago. Harry lanzaba un patronus pidiendo refuerzos; en cuanto este hubo desaparecido de su visión logró lanzar un hechizo de inmovilización al comprador quien intentaba huir. Mientras agarraba la bolsa con la evidencia, vio que uno de los traficantes atacaría a su compañera por la espalda, corrió; cuando el mago estuvo a unos pasos de Pansy, Harry se interpuso entre el líquido y ella.

El auror le sonrió con sorna al otro mago, hizo un leve movimiento con la mano que sostenía la varita y pronto observó a su atacante devolverle la sonrisa; incluso el hechizo verbal que quiso lanzar jamás salió de su boca. Sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse pesado, sus piernas flaquearon:

— ¿Sorprendido, Potter? —Harry cayó como peso muerto y se dejó envolver por la oscuridad.

—Potter —llamó Parkinson; antes de que el mago pudiera escapar la chica le lanzó un hechizo— ¡Potter!

—Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo de inmediato —habló uno de los magos que había llegado para ayudar.

— ¡Parkinson!

—Sí, señor —contestó aún agachada intentando despertar a Harry.

—Aparécete con él de inmediato, nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás.

—Bien —sin decir nada más, tomó con cautela una mano de su compañero y se apareció en San Mungo.

*******

_Normalmente no le molestaría pasar tiempo con sus amigos, mucho menos estudiar con ellos; sin embargo, este no calificaba como uno de esos momentos. Se suponía que pasarían la tarde estudiando, no observando a los dos tortolos haciéndose mimos y diciéndose cuanto se amaban; y siendo sincero, la vista que tenía delante era sumamente bizarra, jamás se imaginó ver a Hermione actuar demasiado cursi. Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse a pasar dos horas con ellos, mientras intentaba estudiar para sus T.I.M.O.S_

_— ¿Celoso? —asintió inconscientemente, después escuchó una risa burlona._

_— ¿Celoso yo? No, preferiría enfrentarme otra vez a Voldemort —les dedicó otra mirada a sus amigos—, antes que estar como ellos; parece que vomitan corazones por donde pasan._

_—Seguro, Potter —le contestó su acompañante. Harry sólo se sonrojó y siguió con la vista en su libro—. ¿Para que clase estudias?_

_—Para pociones, necesito salir bien si quiero entrar a la Academia de Aurores._

_—Es verdad, eres pésimo._

_— ¡Qué apoyo! Gracias —contestó, volvió a escuchar esa risa, pero ya no sonaba burlona; lo bueno era que lo hacía reír._

_—Bien, si es que acaso necesitas ayuda… bueno, ya sabes a quien acudir, estoy dispuesto a tolerar tus desastres._

_— ¿En serio? —Preguntó incrédulo, lo volteó a ver (y como siempre) no había un rostro al cual observar, era borroso el recuerdo, igual que todos los demás, pero juraría que en esa conversación, la persona a su lado se había sonrojado y asentía levemente, Harry le sonrió._

_Cómo deseaba poder reconocer esa cara; esperaba poder encontrar a esa persona en la realidad y decirle que lo amaba._

_—Oigan, tortolos, dejen de hablar, no podemos concentrarnos —les llamó la atención Ron._

_—Ron, calla, que están peor ustedes. —Weasley y Granger se sonrojaron y bajaron la vista a sus libros. Su acompañante y él se rieron por lo bajo y siguieron estudiando._

*******

Hermione y Ron esperaban afuera del cuarto donde se encontraba Harry, ya habían pasado tres días y él seguía inconsciente. Granger vio al medimago salir del cuarto, Ron le agarró de la mano y ella sólo le dio un leve apretón; el mago los miró serio, los dos estaban preparados para las noticias.

Un leve gruñido se escuchó dentro del cuarto, Hermione fue la primera en entrar a verlo; hubo un leve movimiento en el brazo izquierdo de Harry, y luego otro ruido. La pareja le observaba con detenimiento, contenían la respiración. Y hubo otro movimiento más, la castaña no lo toleró más y se acercó para sostener la mano de Harry; en el instante en el que entraba el medimago con un pergamino haciendo anotaciones, Potter abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero en ver fueron unos ojos color tormenta que le miraban con asombro; el auror le dedicó una sonrisa:

—Hola, Draco, ¿cuánto tiempo? —Hermione y Ron se miraron con incertidumbre, el rubio se había quedado estático, pero logró recomponerse.

—Auror Potter, un gusto que haya despertado, avisaré al jefe de departamento y procederemos con los últimos estudios —miró a los amigos del chico—; con permiso.

Harry le observó salir presuroso, miró a sus amigos que tenían cara de aflicción, él sólo se preguntaba si alguien se alegraría de verlo consciente de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero leer sus comentarios. 
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Travesura Realizada,  
> Nox.


End file.
